cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Ireland
) in My Darling Clementine]] John Ireland (1914 - 1992) Film Deaths: *''My Darling Clementine ''(1946) [Billy Clanton]: Shot by Tim Holt while John is riding away after shooting Linda Darnell; he dies shortly after arriving at his home, and his body is shown afterwards when Tim comes to arrest him (historically, Clanton was killed in the OK Corral shootout). *''Railroaded!'' (1947) [Duke Martin]: Shot to death in a shootout with Hugh Beaumont. (Thanks to Harry) *''Red River'' (1948) [Cherry Valance]: Shot in the chest or stomach by John Wayne, as he challengers him to draw his gun from behind. (as Wayne is walking toward Montgomery Clift). (although some production notes state he survives, I'll keep it listed, figured it'll get suggestions if it was left out). *''The Doolins of Oklahoma (1949) Creek:'' Dies of pneumonia, after been wounded in the shoulder by George Macready and his men. *''I Shot Jesse James'' (1949) [Bob Ford]: Shot with a shotgun in a showdown with Preston Foster. He dies after confessing his sorrow for killing Reed Hadley. (in reality Bob Ford died instantly after being shot, as the blast went to his throat and nearly decapitated him). *''Red Mountain (1951) Quantrill:'' Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Alan Ladd, just as John tries to kill him. *''Vengeance Valley'' (1951) [Hub Fasken]: Shot in the back by members of a posse as John tries to ride away. Shown from a distance. *''The Good Die Young'' (1954) [Eddie]: Electrocuted when Laurence Harvey pushes him onto the third rail. (Thanks to Brian) *''Queen Bee'' (1955) [Judson Prentiss]: Commits suicide by deliberately driving his car into a ravine in order to kill both himself and Joan Crawford. (Thanks to Duncan) *''Gunslinger (The Yellow Rose of Texas)'' (1956) [Cane Miro]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Beverly Garland. *''Gunfight at the O.K. Corral ''(1957) [Johnny Ringo]: Shot to death by Kirk Douglas in the titular gunfight. (IRL, Ringo was not involved in the O.K. Corral gunfight. He was found dead of a gunshot wound to the head more than eight months later, and the official verdict was suicide.) *''Party Girl'' (1958) [Lucky Louie Canetto]: He is trying to get the top off a bottle of acid (to throw at Robert Taylor), in a building already besieged by the cops and as he pauses in front of a window he is machine gunned. (Thanks to Brian) *''Spartacus ''(1960) [Crixus]: He has a gladius stuck through him in the final battle between the slave army and the Romans. (Thanks to Brian) *''Faces In The Dark'' (1960) [Max Hammond]: Dies (off-screen) of a violent coughing fit which leads to a heart attack. We find out when Mai Zetterling tells his brother John Gregson. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Fall of the Roman Empire'' (1964) [Ballomar]: As he's chained to a stake with his wife, Lena von Martens, and burnt to death when the dying Christopher Plummer shouts out his last command "Burn them, burn them" (only Sophia Loren escapes alive). (Thanks to Brian) *''I Saw What You Did'' (1965) [Steve Marak]: Shot in the back by John Crawford while he was trying to kill Andi Garrett. *''Hate for Hate '''(Odio per odio) (1967)'' [James Cooper] Dies from a combination of malaria and a gunshot wound inflicted by Mirko Ellis. *Machine Gun Killers '(Gattling Gun) (Damned Hot Day of Fire) (Quel caldo maledetto giorno di fucco)' (1968)' [''Tarpas] Shot to death by Robert Woods. *''The House of Seven Corpses'' (1974) [Eric Hartman]: Crushed to death when a zombie drops a treasure chest on him. (Thanks to Michael) *''Satan's Cheerleaders'' (1977) [The Sheriff]: Stabbed in the stomach with a fence post by Jack Kruschen. *''Terror Night'' (1987) [Lance Hayward]: Plays a ghost who returns to kill the intruders on his estate. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Messenger of Death'' (1988) [Zenas Beecham]: Shot in the chest in a big shoot-out. (Thanks to Michael) Television Deaths: *''Thriller: Papa Benjamin''Thriller (1960 series)(1961) [Eddie Wilson]: Died from a voodoo curse placed on him by Jester Hairston. *''Gunsmoke: Stage Stop ''(1966) [Jed Coombs]: Shot to death by Milburn Stone, after John ignores Milburn's warning to stop attacking John's wife (Anne Whitfield), after Anne catches him smothering one of his gang members. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: Vengeance Part 2 ''(1967) [Parker]: Shot in the back by James Anderson, who then steals his money, he staggers out of the saloon and confronts James Stacy who kills him as they exchange shots. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hawaii Five-O: A Shallow Grave'' (1979) [Phil Coleman]: Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Joanne Dru. *Half-brother of Tommy Noonan. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-12-25 at 3.44.06 PM.png|John Ireland in Machine Gun Killers Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:1914 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:1992 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Ghost scenes Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Leukemia victims Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Actors who died in John Sturges Movies Category:Actors who died in John Ford Movies Category:Gunsmoke cast members